What brothers don't
by TiildahValentine
Summary: There are many reasons why Sam Winchester left for college. For one - A normal life but then there is one thing that he would never tell anyone. His weird and dirty feelings towards his older brother. Now they're back together solving mysteries - will Sam be able to keep this thoughts and feelings to himself? (WINCEST!)
1. Prologue 1-2

**Title; **What brothers don't

**Author; **Tiildahvalentine

**Warnings**; This fanfiction will contain (w)**incest** and content that may disturb sensitive readers. The story is **M-rated** for sexual explicit and abusive content along with bad language. Don't like – don't read.

I _do not _own the characters, nor the original plot. The story that will follow how ever, is mine. I can not keep you from taking it, but it is copyrighted and I hope you have a sense of moral to not steal the following content. _Thank you._

**A/N; **Back from being serious! I have just started to watch Supernatural (I know, I'm superlate) and I just finished watching the "Bugs"- episode.

This fanfic will follow the series from the sixth episode, "Skin", where I got the idea from. It will not be exact as the series of course, I'm no god and I'm not Eric Kripke, I can only do my best. Comments and lines from the show will appear, but with a slight change.

And, at last – English _is not _my mother tongue, so grammar and spelling may be incorrect. I hope you can look past this and enjoy the story. I will be happy for all kind of critic, and if someone volunteers to be my beeta, I will be happy to talk to you!

So, if you have been reading this; thank you and enjoy the story!

_Prologue – Ep. 6, Skin. _

_Part 1 - 2_

"Silverbullet to the heart", Sam smirked and watched Dean go through their stash of weapons.

"That's right." Before they had a chance to say anything more, the phone rang and Sam stepped away from his brother to answer.

"This is Sam", he said and then everything kind of went downhill from there. Becky had found out that Dean was in fact not a cop and that their little sneak in at the property almost got Zach into jail. Becky hung up before Sam even had the chance to explain their mistake; lying about Dean being a cop. Of course she would find out eventually, Sam just wished that it had been him who told her and not from someone else.

Dean glanced over at his younger brother who held the phone in front of him, looking at it with a bothered face. This case really seemed to get to him, considering this was Sams old college-friend. The older one couldn't sympathies with his brother, not on this kind of level. He had never gone to college and didn't know how it was like to connect, not like this. So he just sighed. "That's exactly what I was talking about: You lie to your friends, cause if they knew they would be freaked. That's why it would be easier if..-"

"If I was like you", Sam interrupted and shot a glare at Dean.

"Hey man, we're not like other people. But I tell you one thing, this whole gig.. It ain't without perks." Dean handed him a gun, loaded with silverbullets which made Sam grin before the went of to hunt down the Skinwalker.

Walking through the sewers wasn't a stroll in the park. It reeked and the air was humid, not to talk about the darkness. The Winchesters slowly made their way through the narrow paths, finding what could be the creatures skin. He acted like a reptile, shed skin when he transformed from shape to shape. And the remains of it was spread through the sewer system, it was gross.

"Seems like he have lived here for a while.", Dean stated and looked at the pile of skin and flesh on the floor.

"Wonder how many murders he's gotten away with.." Sam looked up and suddenly saw the creature behind Dean who before Sam could warn him, smashed Dean in the head. "Dean!"

Sam shot after him and when he was out of sight he turned to Dean who hugged his arms tightly with his hand. "Get that son of a bitch!" Sam first, then Dean right after.

After running after the man for quite some time, they both met in an alley, panting and sweating from the chase.

"Lost him", Dean breathed heavily. Sam looked around, shaking his head. He had this weird feeling that something wasn't right about the situation but quietly followed Dee back to the car. He watched him close, too see that he wasn't to hurt. But in fact, he seemed like he wasn't hurt at all and Sam examined him, top to toe. He threw his brother the carkeys and noted that he caught it with his hurt arm. Then he walked to the side of the car, watching the older open up the trunk and saw the smile on his face as he saw the weapons. That wasn't Dean.

"_Don't move! _What have you done with him?" Sam pointed the gun at him, holding it steady.

"Dude, chill. It's me."

"I don't think so, where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him!" Dean, or the creature, held his hand in front of him, trying to calm Sam down.

"You took the keys with you left, you'r shoulder was hurt!" Sam knew this wasn't his brother. Even though he acted and talked like him, his guts told him otherwise. He _knew _his brother, better than anyone. They may have been apart for a long time but when Sam looked at the shifter in front of him, he could see something that didn't belong to Dean. He didn't know what, but he just knew.

"Yeah, it's better. What am I gonna do? Cry?" He shrugged.

"You're not my brother."

The creature shifted in his place and smirked. "Then why don't you pull the trigger? Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't", Sam was just about to pull the trigger as the man in front of him punched him with an iron bar, leaving Sam unconscious.

Slowly waking up, Sam tried to identify what was happening around him. He was tied up, rope around his neck, hands tied back against cold iron. His head was pinned against it and the cold soothed the pain that pulsed through him, starting by his temple. He winched as he opened his eyes, soon seeing what looked like his brother, appear in front of him. He watched Sam with a dead, cold gaze and squatted before him. He raised his hand and stroke his cheek and up to the wound from the iron bar. "So many memories", he murmured and soon Sam felt how he slapped his face so hard that everything went black for a moment, a loud ringing noise in his ear.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?", Sam pushed out the words, the rope strangling him.

"It's cute, how you care so much about him, when you really should worry about yourself, brother."

"Where is he?"

"You don't want to know."

"Where – is – Dean?"

He ignored Sam, doing something Sam couldn't tell what. He whined as he tried to move, tried to relax but was to worried about his brother. He was right – Sam could never stop worrying about his older brother. It was always him, that's why he left for college, to forget about Dean and not have to worry about him. Not have to see him get hurt. That, among other things.

The look-a-like walked over to Sam and untied his arms, but he was way to strong to let Sam escape. And Sam was way to weak at the moment. He threw him up against some pipes, causing Sam to cry out of pain, then he tied his arms around them, wet and cold.

"You know", he started. "At first I didn't get why you wanted to protect him so much.. but entering this body, this mind, I got to see why you act like you do."

Sam jerked his hands, trying desperately to get loose. He was afraid of what the monster might say. What he might bring up. "Watching you, from his point of view changed things. He might not have realized it, but I do. Ooh, I do." His grin was wide and terrifying and Sam stiffened as he felt his cold hands caress his back.

"What are you doing?" Sam stuttered, jerked the ropes one more time. "Stop it!"

"Oh Sammy..." Deans hands stroke his ribs, down over his stomach and his abs. "At first I thought it was cute, but this is just downright sad." Sam moaned as he felt hands on his groin, not wanting to like this. But it was Deans hands, this was how it felt like – being touched by Dean.

"Getting aroused by your own brother, Sammy.. That's nasty... That's dirty", he snapped and slapped his as with his free hand. "_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..._"

Sam felt how his eyes filled with tears as he realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything. He was helpless and this creature, this _monster_ was going to take advantage of it.

Deans hand caressed his hips and when Sam could feel his brothers fingers trail down his bellybutton, down inside his jeans he yelped, taking a deep breath as the creature reached his junk and to his horror he realized that he was _rock hard._

"Ooh Sammy, my oh my. Is this what I do to you, _brother_? Is this how you react when I touch you? You're so filthy.. Liking the touch of your brother. Mh, you like that?" He grabbed Sams cock, slowly pumping it with his hand. Sam whimpered and cried out of the strange shot pleasure. He had only dreamed of this before. Maybe not tied up in a sewer, but about Dean. About being touched and kissed by him. He tried not to think of it in that way, he knew that it was wrong. That is was dirty, filthy and downright _sad._ But at least then he did it to himself, now someone knew and used it. The pictures that he used to imagined popped up – giving the situation more pleasure. Made it more bearable and the look-a-like noticed. He pumped his cock faster, stroking his tongue along Sams ear, then kissing it. Sam wailed and bit down on his lip.

"Dean.. _Dean..", _he whimpered and clenched his hands.

"Yeah? You like that? You like being dirty, huh?"

"S-stop..."

"But you don't want me to stop, do you? You know that this will be the only time when you get to feel him. He won't touch you like this any other time. You enjoy this, you enjoy being dirty."

He pumped harder, faster and just as he was about to stop, Sam let out a loud cry and released all over the wall.

"I wasn't going to let you do that, but you just couldn't help yourself, huh."

Sam wanted to snap back, he wanted to hit him. He wanted to _kill him_, for feeling this dirty and used. But he couldn't. His legs were trembling and if he wasn't tied up, he would fall to the ground.

Dean pulled out his hand and buttoned Sams jeans before he took his equipment. "I have business to attend to. You be a good boy and stay here." And then he left Sam, weak and face wet with tears.

He had never felt this inferior.

**A/N;; **You came all the way down here? Yay! I hope you liked this, and I'm sure there are _a lot _of mistakes with the language. I haven't written fanfiction in ages but I think I will try to continue this story. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


	2. Prologue 2-2

_Prologue – Ep. 6, Skin. _

_Part 2 – 2_

"Sam?"

The voice was distant but he could recognize it miles away, it vibrated through Sam filled him with life. But now he felt fear, not knowing if it was Dean or that.. that _thing. _

Sam realized he must have fainted, trying to stabilize his legs which still was trembling from previous event. "Sam, are you there?"

"_Stop it", _the younger hissed and pulled himself further away from the pipes, trying to break loose.

"Sam, what's the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He sounded genuinely worried and Sam _wanted _to believe that it was Dean, even though he felt embarrassed – he just wanted to fall into his arms. That, he would not do of course, be he really wanted to.

"For fuck sake, Sammy, speak to me!"

It was Dean. Just as he knew that the creature wasn't him, he knew that this was Dean. It had to be. "I'm here!" Sams voice was hoarse, like he had cried. Had he? He didn't know, maybe he had. Sam looked up, just to see Dean feet away, tied up too. Had he known that he was this close.. Sam leaned his forehead towards the pipes and bit down on his lip. "De", he murmured and took a deep breathe. "You're here, you were here all the time."

"What _are _you talking about, Sam?"

Sam got that he was acting strange, but how could he not. His dream had come true, but in form of a nightmare and he could still feel his brothers hands upon him. He could _see_ his release on the stonewall. He just wanted to get out of here so he could kill whoever did this to him, then leave. And forget.

Used to hunting down supernatural creatures, they later on stopped and killed the shapeshifter. Everything was once again ok with Becky and the brothers returned to the road. There was a certain silence in the car, the kind you could touch. Sam stroke his hand over the fabric of the jeans, trying to wipe away the sweat and not knowing if he should talk or not. He didn't know if Dean noticed that he was acting weird and if he said something he may arouse suspicion.

This were the thoughts Sam had before he left for college; thinking about his brothers in matters he shouldn't, but how could he not? Dean was the only one he ever had, his only role model – even though he didn't like to admit it. He would never.

The first time he noticed that he looked at his brother in that way, was when he brought home a girl. Their father was out of town and Dean made Sam promise that he would be out the entire evening. Living in small hotel spaces wasn't the kind of living Sam had planned out, but it was the only way he ever had lived. Anyway, Sam promised at last – after Dean bribed him and pushed him out. At first, Sam was just pissed that he was locked out, so he wandered around the area and found the movies. It was something really boring, the typical true love story and when it came to an end the clock was only half past nine. Dean surely still had company. But by this time, Sam really wanted to get back, so he started walking. He took it extra slow, just to give Dean a little more time but when he arrived the clock struck ten.

The younger brother leaned against the door and heard someone giggling and a murmur that could only be Dean. Hearing the girl, Sam thought, sent tingles down his groin. He looked down on the ground before quietly opening the door and sneaking in. The moaning and giggling grew louder but there was still one room between the brothers. Sam realized very soon that they were in dads bed, he flinched. _Poor dad_. He crawled down between the covers and tried to shut them out but man, were they loud. It almost sounded like he hurt the girl, but as she kept moaning "_More Dean, more"_, Sam concluded that she liked it. _A lot._

At this time of their life, Sam was only fifteen and Dean 19. Sam himself had never gone through with sleeping with a girl, which wasn't that surprising. Not that he didn't look good, because boy he did, but they never stayed long enough for Sam to develop feelings for anyone. Dean on the other hand, didn't need feelings. He just went with it and then left the poor women alone. Sam had heard them many times, but there was something special about tonight.

As he listened to them, he could feel himself growing, his briefs getting more tight and he thought that it may be common. _I mean, it's not everyday you hear a woman like that_, he thought to himself and looked through the door opening. He could see the woman straddling the brother and rolling her hips. But it wasn't until he saw his brother gripped her buttocks that he felt the tingle again. Deans hands pulled and clawed her blushing butt cheeks, and once he even spanked her. Sam gasped silently for air and could almost feel it himself – getting spanked. Then Dean sat up, the woman still in his lap and it was obvious that he wanted to be in control. His lips traced her jawline, down her chin and further down to her collarbones. Soon his lips found her stiffened nipple and embraced it, started sucking on it. She moaned louder now and Sams cock was now throbbing and aching. _Maybe just.. _The younger stretched down too his member and gasped as he stroke his cold hands over it. He swallowed and kept watching as Dean pounded the woman. Not able to tear his eyes of Dean, Sam touched himself more firmly, closed his fingers around his cock – pumped it slowly. The older pulled his nails over the woman's back and suddenly pulled out to flip her over. Once on all four, he thrusted into her again which caused her to cry out in pleasure. Everytime she did that, Sam let out a quiet whimper so that Dean wouldn't hear him. He couldn't be all quiet himself.

Now Sam could se how Deans muscles tightened, especially around his ass. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and made his body all slick and blank in the faint light from the lamp on the bedside table. Sam wetted his lips with his tongue, swallowing over and over. It was by the time when Dean started to make muffled noises and moving faster, that Sam realized that he didn't look at the girl at all. He looked at Dean. By now, Sam was standing on his knees in bed, one hand on the sheets and the other occupied with pumping his cock and as Dean released inside the woman – Sam came and did so over the covers. He pressed his face down into a pillow to muffle his moans and panted heavily.

Soon he heard how feet met the floor, and crept down as fast as he could. He flipped the covers and felt his semen against his stomach. He grimaced. The light went on and Sam closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

First, the girl sneaked out after a long kiss, and then he could hear Dean swear after closing the door. "For fuck sake Sam", he cursed and then turned of the lights again, before entering his own bed. Sam knew, that Dean didn't know what he had been up to, but he couldn't help but to blush. Cause Sam knew, that he just came to the sight of his brother. He felt like was going to throw up, but stayed in bed.

Not long after, the younger could hear that the older had fallen asleep and at last, Sam hurried from the bed to the bathroom where he immediately jumped into the shower. Not until he had scrubbed every inch of his body, did he return to bed. He throw the covers and slept under a blanket for the rest of the night, the little amount of time he did sleep. The rest of the time, he thought about Dean. And then he realized, he had to leave.

**A/N;; **Prologue – finito! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this little kick of, there will soon be more. There will be leaps in time, and their past will be my hotchpotch, mishmash, what ever you like to call it, cause I don't know anything about it yet. And I don't think Sammy mastrubates to the sight of his brother in the series.

Anyways, lots of love to you, see you soon!

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


End file.
